


Without You

by AKingForAQueen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Cunnilingus, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Gratuitous Smut, Light Bondage, Multi, Plotty, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKingForAQueen/pseuds/AKingForAQueen
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Without You

It had been weeks spent searching, weeks spent hiding out in rat infested hotels and trying his best to duck sights of security cameras. All he had seen was a brief glimpse of her on a news report, but it was enough to recognize her. It was Sabina. Bucky had no doubts. It had been years and he had thought her to be dead, but she was alive, and he had to find her. The original winter soldier. She had been HYDRA’s glory, a model that even he was based from. Though, no one had ever been able to compare. 

By the time he had gotten a solid lead it led him to a place he did not expect. 

The streets of France were quiet at one in the morning, and yet Bucky was outside of a rather impressive house with a very nice security detail. Now, he could have easily taken them out and gotten inside, but he couldn’t afford to scare her off. There was no doubt in his mind she was still able to outfight him. She had been the only one in the program he could never best. 

Standing there, he caught sight of someone in the window. It was her. She was as beautiful as he remembered, as flawless. Her dark hair framed around her face. He was certain it still spilled down the length of her back as well. She was wearing very little, an ivory silk slip trimmed with the same ivory colored lace and seemingly nothing else. Almost immediately he was reminded of how they had occasionally worked off a bit of steam here and there in the past. His jaw clenched as he watched a much older man, physically anyway, wrap his arms around her and feel her all over. Bucky saw little detail of her face, but what he could see he knew she was unamused. He wondered what information she was tasked to get. Often HYDRA used her in this manner. It made him sick remembering just how often. Soon he turned away as the light dimmed, and the man worked her out of her slip. 

However, he would wait. He couldn’t afford to lose track of her again, and sooner rather than later she would be leaving. If he remembered correctly, she could make someone say whatever she wanted within moments. Bucky simply steeled himself to handle the thought of what was happening within those walls. 

Yet only moments had passed before he spotted a figure running across the lawn, straight towards him. It was her, wearing that same silk slip. The cigarette he had lit fell to the ground as he took in the sight of her. Her sprint had brought a flush to her cheeks, her figure on full display given what she was wearing, long legs bringing her swiftly in his direction before she shouted in her velvet voice, accent still faint, “They are coming! Help!” 

Soon, three of the security guards were on her, drawing their guns to fire on her. Within moments she crashed into him, but he swiftly pulled her in and drew his gun...firing shots at them. He made sure to aim for non-lethal hits, going for their knees to drop them. Afterwards two more came from the front, trying to get an advantage on him. Yet Sabina unholstered his other gun and shot them with a more fatal accuracy, each a bullet straight to the head. Cursing to himself, Bucky discarded his jacket and gave it to her before heading to his motorcycle, her hot on his heels. She swung one leg up and around to slide on behind him before holding onto him. Kick starting it, the two of them bolted out of there before the police arrived. They had to get somewhere fast and she had to explain. 

They rode for hours, until the sun was nearly up, before Bucky came to a stop outside of a hotel that lost its splendor years ago. The paint was peeling, rust had taken over the stairs, and if he had to guess the curtains were probably lined with a caking of dust. But they need somewhere to hide while he called for help. Quickly he grabbed her wrists before they got off the bike, speaking in a nearly threatening tone. “Can I trust you to not run?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good. Then let’s get checked in, hm?” 

Quickly he headed for the doors, and he could sense her trailing behind. The man working behind the desk stood up straight at the sight of him. Bucky knew his appearance could be a bit...intimidating. Even though he made sure to wear long sleeves so that his arm remained covered, there was no mistaking the air he had about him. The man managed to get his words out, albeit they were a bit shaky. “Were you hoping to check into a room?” Bucky stopped before he answered, realizing the man was not talking to him as he was looking over Bucky’s shoulder. Following the man’s gaze, Bucky’s eyes grazed over Sabina. The light was a bit more revealing than it had been outside as she was running to him, and he could see why she distracted from his appearance. Her skin was smooth, and her body was supple. The lace trim of the slip she wore was revealing the tops of her breasts, the cold air flowing through the AC revealing the hardened points of her nipples, slits on the side giving way to more of her hip and showing plenty of leg. There wasn’t much his leather jacket would do in hiding that if she refused to keep it closed. And she wore a smile on her full lips, seductive and wanting of something. Bucky was very familiar with the look she was currently giving the poor man. 

Walking up to the counter, she leaned over it slightly, giving him a very lovely view of her backside as she spoked in her perfect French, “The good sir and I here would love a room. You see, I can’t do much of my job without one. I am afraid though that I wouldn’t be able to pay you in full until after, once my payment has been received. Would you accept half of the cash now, and the other half once I have thoroughly pleased my customer?” Bucky had briefly imagined wrapping his hand in her hair and yanking back as he slammed into her. If he remembered correctly, that had always felt nice. In fact, he had only half heard what she had told the man before he heard the jingle of keys being passed to her and she took his hand to lead him back outside and to the room they had been given. Once she opened the door though, all distractions were gone and he very quickly pushed her up against the wall with more force than was necessary for anyone other than her. 

“Talk. Now.” The same gun that she had used to shoot those two men, he then unholstered to hold to her forehead, cocking it to make sure she knew he meant business. “What are you doing here? Who was the man in the house with you? What is HYDRA up to?” His vibranium arm was pinning her against the wall, barely giving her enough breath to speak. Both of her hands reached up to hold onto the cold metal. 

“I was sent to extract information from him. The...Avengers and your friend Rogers...may have weakened them, but they are still underground. They are trying to obtain...blackmail on major politicians in developed countries in order to begin...gaining footholds. I saw you outside when I looked out the window and I thought you might help me gain my freedom...now that you have your own. Please. I promise you that is all that is happening. I can...give you information to give your friend if it would help. But...please. You owe me.” He saw the tears beginning to form in her eyes, still the same blues and greens he remembered looking into and recalled a very painful memory. It was the one he regretted more than anything. Sabina had always been different, in the sense that HYDRA did not brainwash her. No, they had threatened, beat, tortured and manipulated her into obeying. And the one time she had managed to escape, he betrayed her trust, fucked her, and then as she slept dragged her back to them. 

His grip on her throat loosened, the gun put back into its holster. Looking away from her at the memory, he whispered, “Try to bring me back, and I will die fighting you. I was worried when you surfaced that might be why.” Her hand tilted his chin up, forcing him to look at her again. “No, it is because I needed your help, Bucky, and I knew you’d try to find me. You wouldn’t be you if you didn’t, and I need your help.” Suddenly, he was acutely aware of how close he was to her, of what she was wearing, and he could feel a heat pick up on his cheeks. 

“We need to find you something else to wear if we are to be traveling. Though, I do have a friend I could call for help.” 

“Well, while you make that call, I think I am going to take a shower. Is that okay with you?” Nodding, Bucky stepped back. She shrugged off his jacket and then began to slide the silk slip up her legs, revealing everything to him. He tried to avert his gaze, but he was transfixed on her. Everything about her was perfect, but then again, it had been genetically modified to be so. She smiled again, this time a spark in her eye. “You know Bucky, no matter how many times you have seen this, I never get tired of your reaction. If you want...” Her eyes glanced down. “...you could join me...for old time’s sake.” It was then that he became aware of how he was physically responding to her, hard and ready to take her. 

She stepped closer to him, looking up at him with her eyes framed by dark thick lashes. Before he even knew what was happening, his knuckles brushed against her cheekbone and the second their lips met he moaned into her as she worked on removing his clothes until they were skin on skin, standing there, hungrily devouring each other with merely a kiss. He knew what it had been like to taste those lips, but the memory had been of so long ago, it didn’t live up to the actuality. The way her hands felt in his hair sent fire through his veins, desire coursing through him as his hand slowly traced from her face and down her long neck, across her shoulder and down her arm. He knew from memory that her body reacted in gooseflesh to a light touch. Soon all thoughts of calling Shuri for an evac escaped his mind and he let Sabina lead him to the bathroom behind her. 

As she hopped up on the sink, spreading her legs to make room for him, he was on her again. Though, this time his mouth was on her neck, leaving a trail along her collar bone and then sweeping his tongue across the top of her breasts before sucking hard on her soft pink nipple while palming her other breast. The caused her back to arc, thrusting those perfect tits further into his hands and mouth while her nails clenched into his back. And soon he was leaving trails kisses and nips along the rest of her, noticing certain scars and faded bruises that had never been on her before, until he kneeled before her. 

Bucky took a moment to examine her perfect cunt, already showing her arousal. Keeping eye contact with her he dragged his tongue along her slit. She bit her lower lip at the sight until his tongue met her swollen clit, and she moaned as her head fell back at the sensation. Delving into her even more he couldn’t believe he had forgotten how she tasted on his tongue, and soon he was eagerly between her legs even as they began shuddering. Though, as he realized he paused and took a moment to look at her, cunt dripping for him now. Standing up, he kissed her again though this time he could tell she was wanting by the way her hips were trying to buck up to him. Grabbing her hair and yanking back with his vibranium arm, he inserted two fingers into her and started working her until she was trembling from the sensation once again before once again denying her. She nearly whimpered at the teasing until he slid her off the counter and turned her around, shoving her forward and then pulling back on her hair. Looking at her in the mirror, Bucky couldn’t help but notice what a pretty picture she made. Leaning over her, Bucky pressed the full length of his cock against her backside as he grunted into her ear, “Do you want me, Sabina?” She nodded in the mirror at him. He slapped his hand down hard against her ass, massaging it after to help with any pain it may have caused before leaning over her again, “I need to hear you, Sabina. I need you to say it.” 

Her mouth parted in a sigh as he teased her drenched folds with the head of his cock. “I want you...all of you.” Bucky slowly pushed his cock into her cunt, inch by inch, marveling at how tight she still was. If he had less control he could have cum then and there between the feel of her and the sight of her in the mirror, the look on her face at the feel of him as well. Until finally he began thrusting into her, slowly at first, until he picked up a rhythm. Still pulling back on her hair with one hand, he reached down and lifted her leg to get even deeper into her. The second he did she began trembling until finally she began moaning out a slew of profanity, until he could feel her tighten around him and then releasing. The look on her face as she came around him caused him to fill her with him as he came too, semen dripping from her cunt. As they both came down from the high, he kissed her back softly. Looking up at her reflection in the mirror, her brow raised in questioning as his cock stirred against her. There was no debate, he wanted more of her. 

Bucky sighed.

There was never any doubt he would help her, with whatever she needed. 

He knew that.

So did she.

Pushing him back with her ass, she turned to face him before dropping down to her knees before him. Grabbing his cock, she licked a combination of the cum off of him and he groaned at the sensation before softly bucking his hips forward, gently urging her to take more of him into her mouth. When she did his breath hitched for a moment before he began to focus on how it felt. He wanted to savor this. 

Calling for help could definitely wait.


End file.
